Gilderoy Lockhart
Geschlecht männlich Haarfarbe blond Zauberstab Kirschholz Drachenherzfaser 9''' Zoll, leicht biegsam Haus Ravenclaw Augenfarbe blau Erster Auftritt Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens Schauspieler Synchronisation Kenneth Branagh Martin Umbach __TOC__ Zur Person '''Gilderoy Lockhart (*26.01.1964) ist der Lehrer für das Fach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste während Harrys zweitem Jahr in Hogwarts. Sein eigentlicher Beruf ist bzw. war Schriftsteller. Lockhart ist gutaussehend, hat dauergewelltes blondes Haar und leuchtend blaue Augen, er kleidet sich immer elegant in passend zusammengestellte Zaubererroben und -Hüte. Gilderoy Lockhart hat eine Reihe von Büchern geschrieben, die seine Siege über gefährliche magische Kreaturen und schwarze Magier beschreiben. Zu Beginn seiner Lehrtätigkeit in Hogwarts müssen die Schüler aller Jahrgangsklassen sämtliche seiner Bücher dieser Reihe erwerben. Er lässt keine Gelegenheit aus, sich feiern oder zusammen mit Bewunderern fotografieren zu lassen und gibt gerne Autogramme. Harry trifft ihn zum ersten Mal im Buchladen Flourish und Blotts, wo Lockhart gerade eine Autogrammstunde abhält. Lockhart in Hogwarts In seiner ersten Schulstunde in Harrys Klasse lässt der berühmte, heldenhafte Lockhart eine Gruppe von Wichteln frei, die das Klassenzimmer völlig verwüsten, ohne dass er etwas gegen sie tun kann. Daraufhin beschränkt er sich in seinem Unterricht darauf, Episoden aus seinen Büchern nachzuspielen, wobei ihm Harry assistieren muss. Gegenüber der Lehrer - und Schülerschaft gibt sich Gilderoy Lockhart als allwissender Experte, der sich in der Pflege magischer Pflanzen angeblich besser auskennt als Professor Sprout, in der Behandlung magischer Wesen Hagrid irgendwelche besserwisserischen Tipps gibt und als Superstar im Quidditch Harry ganz großmütig Sondertrainingsstunden anbietet. Die Adressaten seiner angeberischen "Hilfsangebote" sind entsprechend genervt. Während des Schuljahres äußert Lockhart verschiedene Theorien darüber, was für ein Monster in der Kammer des Schreckens haust und wer es auf die Schüler hetzt. Meist werden seine Vermutungen sofort widerlegt, woraufhin Lockhart neue Theorien erfindet. Am Ende des Schuljahres muss Lockhart zugeben, dass er seine vorgeblichen Heldentaten gar nicht selbst vollbracht hat. Er hat nur andere Zauberer und Hexen aufgespürt, sich ihre Geschichte erzählen lassen und sie mit einem Gedächtniszauber belegt. Ihre Taten hat er dann als seine eigenen ausgegeben und in seinen Büchern geschildert. Die einzige Art von Zauber, die er wirklich beherrscht, sind die Gedächtniszauber, mit denen er ihre Erinnerung löscht. Als er jedoch versucht, mit Rons beschädigtem Zauberstab einen Gedächtniszauber über Harry und Ron zu sprechen, geht der Zauberstab nach hinten los und Lockhart selbst verliert sein Gedächtnis. An Weihnachten 1995 treffen Harry und seine Freunde Lockhart im St. Mungo Hospital, wo er als Patient in der Langzeitabteilung für unheilbare Fluchschäden lebt (HP V/23). (Fiktionale) Bücher von Gilderoy Lockhart * Tanz mit einer Todesfee - (Break with a Banshee) * Gammeln mit Ghulen - (Gadding with Ghouls) * Ferien mit Vetteln -(Holidays with Hags) * Trips mit Trollen - (Travels with Trolls) * Abstecher mit Vampiren - (Voyages with Vampires) * Wanderungen mit Werwölfen - (Wanderings with Werewolves) * Ein Jahr bei einem Yeti - (Year with the Yeti) * Zauberisches Ich - (Magical Me) * Gilderoy Lockharts Ratgeber für Schädlinge in Haus und Hof - (Gilderoy Lockhart's Guide to Household Pests) * Wer bin ich? - ( Who Am I? ) ** Dieses Buch tritt nur im Film (nach der Liste der Mitwirkenden) auf und reflektiert Lockharts Gedächtniszauber. Es ist offenbar als "Easter Egg" konzipiert worden. Auszeichnungen Gilderoy Lockhart ist Träger des Merlin-Ordens dritter Klasse, Ehrenmitglied der Liga zur Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Kräfte und hat fünf Mal die Auszeichnung der Hexenwoche für das charmanteste Lächeln gewonnen. Name Joanne K. Rowling beschreibt Gilderoy Lockhart als ein gutes Beispiel dafür, wie sie die Namen ihrer Figuren findet. Zunächst kam ihr die Idee für die Figur, dann musste sie einen Namen dafür finden. Dieser Name musste einen eindrucksvollen Klang haben. Rowling suchte im "Dictionary of Phrase and Fable" und fand dort Gilderoy, einen gutaussehenden schottischen Straßenräuber ("highwayman") - genau das, was sie suchte. Dann fand sie den Nachnamen "Lockhart" auf einem Denkmal für Gefallene des Ersten Weltkriegs. Die zwei Namen zusammen sagen alles über die Figur, was Rowling sagen wollte. Reales Vorbild Nach Aussage von Joanne Rowling ist Gilderoy Lockhart die einzige Figur in den Büchern, die sie absichtlich nach einem realen Vorbild gestaltet hat; das Vorbild war nach ihren Worten noch unangenehmer als die Fiktion. Nachdem in Internet-Foren Spekulationen aufkamen, dass Rowlings erster Ehemann dieses Vorbild für Lockhart war, dementierte sie das mit heftigen Worten. Informationen von Pottermore Lockharts Geburtstag ist der 26. Januar 1964. Gilderoy hat eine Hexenmutter und einen Muggelvater. Die Mutter vergötterte ihren Jüngsten, der im Gegensatz zu seinen beiden Schwestern als einziges ihrer Kinder ihre Zauberkräfte geerbt hatte. Dass er bei seiner Mutter als viel begabter und als etwas Besseres galt als seine älteren nicht-magisch begabten Schwestern, entspricht dem Rassismus in der Magischen Welt und passt zu seiner Selbstverliebtheit und seiner Ignoranz die Fähigkeiten anderer anzuerkennen. Über Gilderoys Schulzeit wird berichtet, dass der Sprechende Hut bei seiner Hauszuteilung zwischen dem Haus Slytherin und dem Haus Ravenclaw schwankte, sich aber letztendlich für Ravenclaw entschied. Sein Zauberstab besteht aus Kirschholz und Drachenherzfaser 9 Zoll, leicht biegsam. Lockhart ist überdurchschnittlich intelligent, ist aber zu faul sich in der Schule zu engagieren. Der schlechte Einfluss seiner Mutter macht ihn zu einem Außenseiter, als er erkennen muss, dass es in Schule noch versiertere Schüler gab als ihn. Den einzigen Zauber, den er wirklich beherrschte, war der Gedächtniszauber, welchen er perfektionierte um zahlreiche Erinnerungen von kundigen und tapferen Hexen und Zauberern zu manipulieren. Prof. Dumbledore, der Lockhart durchschaut hatte, engagierte ihn, um ihn innerhalb der Schulumgebung als Schwindler bloßzustellen. Kritisch zu betrachtende Pottermoreinfo: Lockhards Schwestern werden an dieser Stelle bei Pottermore als "Muggelschwestern" und nicht als "Squib" bezeichnet. Link zum Artikel *Fehler, Unklarheiten und Widersprüche/ Squib Weblinks :Pottermore Gilderoy Lockhart :Pottermore Story Gilderoy Lockhart en: Gilderoy Lockhart Kategorie: Person (HP-Bücher) Kategorie: Hexe/Zauberer/Squib Kategorie: Lehrer in Hogwarts Kategorie: Literaturhinweise Kategorie: Autor Kategorie:Person (Pottermore)